That Perfect Girl is Gone
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: What if Elsanna headcanon in which Elsa was sent away instead of isolated in her room. Enjoy the tale of how both sisters cope.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Frozen**_

_**Alright, Elsanna headcanon. What if Elsa had been sent away instead of simply isolated in her bedroom? This is the result my mind came up with. Check it out for me, yeah?**_

* * *

Elsa gasped, watching her sister fall into the snow. Rushing over to the redhead, Elsa felt her heart race at the sight of the white strand of hair in Anna's head.

"Mama! Papa!" She screamed, tears coming to her eyes at the fear creeping into her bones. Her sister was too warm to her touch, which meant she must have been freezing.

Within moments her parents rushed into the room and demanded to know what she'd done. "It was an accident!" She told them, clutching her baby sister protectively. "It's okay, Anna. I got you."

Following after her father, Elsa, and Queen Emmanuelle pounded along the trails, Elsa riding on her father's horse to the trolls that would help her sister get better.

"Listen to me, Elsa." The grand troll told her. "Your power will only grow. Though there is beauty, there is also great danger. Learn to control it or fear will be your enemy."

"Don't worry." King Simen told him. "We'll make sure that doesn't happen." The royal family began their return to the palace. Sending the queen to put Anna in her bed, King Simen turned to his oldest daughter. "Elsa, what you've done tonight could have had serious consequences. Did you purposefully attempt to kill your own sister?"

"No, Papa!" Elsa all but shouted. "It really was an accident. I would never want to hurt Anna."

"Then we've no other option." The king sighed. "We are going to have to send you away."

"What?" demanded Emmanuelle, coming back to hear the end of the king's conversation with their daughter.

"Emmanuelle, she could potentially hurt Anna again if she stays here in the castle. We've no choice but to banish her from the kingdom. That way, she can no longer cause harm."

"B-but Simen! She's our daughter!"

"And she nearly killed her own sister."

"It was an accident!" mother and daughter protested together.

"No! I will not hear anything more. Elsa, since you cannot control your powers, you are to leave Arendelle and not come back until you can. Am I clear?"

"B-but Papa-!"

"That's an order."

Elsa backed away a step, tears pouring from her eyes at the stony look in her father's eyes. Lowering her head sorrowfully, she whispered, "Yes Your Majesty."

"Good. You have half an hour to pack everything you'll need and then I want you out of my kingdom."

Sniffing slightly, Elsa turned and ran to her bedroom, collapsing on her bed and hugging her pillow. Glancing to Anna's bed, she felt her heart squeeze at the white streak she saw among the red hair.

Burying her face in her pillow again, Elsa didn't see her mother come to the door. Emmanuelle felt her heart seize at the sight of her daughter so broken. Moving into the room, she sat on the bed and pulled the little blonde to her, cradling her in her lap.

"Hey, hey, Mama's here." Elsa sobbed quietly into her mother's chest and Emmanuelle stroked her hair gently.

"C-can't you stop him?" The small girl asked between hiccups.

"I'm afraid not." Emmanuelle sighed, wrapping her arms tighter around her daughter. "Since he's the king, what he wants, he gets and what he says is law. I'm so sorry, Elsa."

"I'm gonna miss you, Mama."

"I know sweetie. I'll visit you every day. Just send me a letter telling me where you are and I'll come see you. I promise."

"Yes, Mama." Elsa sniffed and, with her mother's help, began packing for her trip. Since she didn't know where she was even going, she packed six outfits for every season as well as the essentials. She also took the picture Anna had drawn of the two of them together last year.

Once everything was packed, Elsa glanced to her sister before moving over to her bed and giving a soft pat to the forehead, being especially careful not to let her magic get the better of her.

Emmanuelle watched the exchange and felt her heart break. Elsa turned to her mother and the pair carried the two bags out to the main entrance of the castle. Seeing Simen outside with the horse that Elsa had taken to, the pair made their way to greet him.

The king turned to them with a grave expression and nodded when he saw that Elsa had packed.

"Your horse is ready for you. I've packed you a week's worth of oats so that he doesn't get too hungry. If you run out of food, the oats are edible for humans too. You should hurry. Your time is almost up." Elsa nodded and put her belongings in the small cart, lifting herself onto her horse and beginning to trot away with a sad glance back at her parents.

Simen nodded and turned to his wife expectantly. Emmanuelle stared at her husband in sheer shock and horror at what he was making their daughter do. And she was only eight. Simen took a step closer to her and Emmanuelle pulled away, eyes downcast as she shook her head. "I'll have my belongings out of your room by tomorrow morning." She stated, turning to head back into the castle.

"W-what?" the blonde raced after his wife and grabbed her hand, stopping her in her tracks.

"Get your hands off me!" Emmanuelle hissed, pulling her arm back.

"Emmanuelle, what's gotten-."

"She is our daughter!" the enraged queen snapped, knowing there was no one around to hear them. "She's only eight years old! How well do you think an eight year old can last out there? Do you know how long it takes to get through the mountains alone?"

"If you were so adamant about it, why didn't you try to stop me? Or go with her?"

"Because you're the king. And what the king orders, everyone, even his own family, have to make it happen. And you think I'm going to leave Anna alone in your care after this? You've proven yourself well enough that you are incapable of taking care of a child." Turning on her heel, the queen marched into the palace, brushing past the night guards as she did.

* * *

_**I know it's a mean thing for the King to do, but hey, I did say that it was darker. Now, if you guys would just drop me a review... :)**_

_********__**Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now** on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile._


	2. Chapter 2

Anna awoke the next morning and yawned, stretching with a grin on her face. Glancing to her sister's bed, she was surprised to find it empty and untouched since the previous night. Leaping up, the redhead hurried from the room, racing for the kitchens. If Elsa wasn't in bed then she must have been having breakfast. Coming to the dining room, Anna glanced around at all of the servants clad in black with lackluster expressions upon their faces.

_What's going on?_ Anna wondered, glancing around for her sister and parents. None of the servants paid her any mind this particular morning and this unsettled the little five year old, making her search harder for her family.

"Anna." The little redhead turned with relief, recognizing her father's voice.

"Papa! I was looking for you." Anna watched the king's face fall and cocked her head in confusion. Is he sad?

"Anna…" Simen knelt down beside his daughter with a heavy sigh. "There's something we... I need to tell you. It's about Elsa."

"Yeah, where is she?" Anna inquired, glancing around for her sister once more. And her mother for that matter. "And where's Mama?"

"Your mother is still in our bedroom." The king quickly replied. "She's… she needs time to compose herself. Anna, you aren't going to be able to see Elsa anymore."

"Why not?" the little redhead pouted. "Does she not like me anymore?"

"It's not that." Her father soothed. "It's just… Elsa… last night… Anna, Elsa is dead."

"W-wait, what?" Anna gasped, disbelievingly. Her sister, her best friend, the one person that she thought would always be there for her was… was gone? It couldn't be.

"Elsa is gone now, Anna. We're hosting her funeral this afternoon. Go with Gerda to get ready, alright?"

"No!" Anna wailed at the news, realizing that her beloved sister was no more. "No! Elsa can't be gone! She promised to stay with me forever. She promised!"

"Anna-."

"You made her hate me, didn't you?" Anna demanded. "She… she would never have died if she knew I still needed her. She wouldn't have gone if she still loved me."

"I'm sorry, Anna." Simen whispered, standing and passing her off to the head maid to get her ready for the funeral. Anna sniffled and huffed as she was washed and powdered, slipping into her black funeral dress without much resistance. When the maids had finally left her to her own devices, the young princess moved over to her sister's bed, flopped onto the pillows and began to sob her little blue eyes out.

**_..._**

The queen looked out over the e garden, watching as the small coffin was built for Elsa's 'body'. The carpenters were busy at work trying to measure the size and having difficulty doing so due to no one being allowed to see Elsa's 'corpse'.

_Such lies_. The brunette inwardly spat, her eyebrows wrinkling in disgust at the display as she turned her attention to where Kai was overseeing the decor for the garden. The ceremony was to be held in Elsa's second favorite place since, as Simen theorized, using her favorite place for the funeral would devalue the meaning it held to her.

_That and the library is too small to hold so many people_. She huffed, taking a seat on the bed. She had moved all of her things into a new room, one with blue crocuses on the door and a large triangular window that overlooked almost the entire palace. It was painted in soft and hard blues and she had chosen it as a reminder of her eldest daughter, whom the entire kingdom would mourn the loss of today, but would not be mourning for the right loss.

The grandfather clock struck twelve and the startled queen sighed. She had been thinking for far too long, worried as she was about Elsa and her whereabouts. The funeral would be starting shortly, if the clock's time was to be taken seriously.

Emmanuelle toyed with the idea of not even attending the funeral, knowing that it would all be a lie and the coffin would actually be empty. However, motherly instinct for Anna made her slip into her mourning dress and accompany the little redhead out into the garden.

Anna's head was bent and tears sparkled on her cheeks as well as her eyes. Emmanuelle knelt next to her daughter and her sky blue gaze met watery teal. Anna's lip trembled as she wiped away some of tears only for more to fall. Emmanuelle knew that she would never be able to figure out the right words to comfort her daughter, so instead of trying, she pulled her younger daughter into a hug.

For her part, Anna refrained from breaking down in front of everyone. She squeezed her mother tightly before Emmanuelle pulled back.

Both mother and daughter stood on one side of Elsa's grave together while Simen stood on the other. The priest droned on about the pity it was that someone so young had to die and that she was still alive in all their hearts. Emmanuelle refused to listen to such blasphemy, opting instead to keep a close eye on Anna.

The redhead had trouble controlling herself and tears were beginning to leak from the corners of her eyes. Deciding to give her daughter some of her strength, the queen squeezed the five year old's hand, drawing her attention away from what the priest was saying.

Anna turned her eyes to her mother and spotted Emmanuelle's small smile. Anna nodded and held her chin high, refusing to cry.

At last, the funeral was adjourned and Emmanuelle took Anna back into the castle, heading for her bedroom. Once there, Anna climbed from her arms and moved over to Elsa's bed. Finding a pillow different than the one she had been crying on that morning, the redhead hugged it to her chest and began to cry some more.

Sitting on the bed beside her, Emmanuelle wrapped her arms around her youngest daughter and began rocking her, singing a lullaby to help her relax. After a while, both began growing drowsy and Emmanuelle laid them down. Anna snuggled into her and the queen kept her in a protective embrace as they dozed off.

Simen moved around the palace, wondering where his family was. Surely Emmanuelle didn't take Anna after Elsa. That is a recipe for disaster.

Coming to Anna's bedroom, he peeked inside and found his answer. Curled up on the bed was his wife, cuddling their youngest daughter on their oldest daughter's bed. Feeling a tug in his heart, Simen sighed, wondering if it really was the right thing to send Elsa away. Shrugging off the guilt, he turned and shut the door, needing to return to his duties.

* * *

_**Ah, and there's another wonderful chapter. I understand that some of you were probably pissed in the last chapter about Simen's harsh decision (despite it saying in the summary what was going to happen) so I wanted to show you that he still had a heart.**_

_**Also, just so y'all know, I've got a Twitter, a Tumblr, a Facebook page and an Archive of Our Own page so that you guys can check things out, get updates, check out sneak peeks of things to be published, get inside looks at new chapters, the like. (Wow, I really do sound like a news journalist). All the details are on my profile. **_


End file.
